The invention is in the art of protective covers for structures that are normally engaged with a part of a person's body to shield the body from foreign materials and contaminants that may be on the structures. The protective cover is a seat cover for a toilet seat used to shield a person from contaminants such as bacteria, viruses and parasites that may be on the toilet seat.